


Секрет

by Big_Fish



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня у Идзаки была ночь охуительных открытий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секрет

Идзаки проснулся от того, что подушка у него под головой настойчиво вибрировала. Он пошарил рукой вокруг и, не открывая глаз, выудил откуда-то из недр кровати телефон. 

– Да? – рявкнул он в трубку, но долбоеб, позвонивший ему посреди ночи, не торопился поддержать диалог.

– Слушаю, блять! – повторил Идзаки, начиная всерьез раздражаться. 

– Идзаки? – смутно знакомым голосом наконец уточнили на том конце.

– Чего надо? 

– От тебя – ничего.

Идзаки на секунду даже дар речи потерял от такой охуительной логики.

"Какого хрена ты тогда звонишь?" – хотел возмутиться он, но не успел.

– Юджи трубку передай,– вежливо попросил его собеседник, и тут Идзаки наконец узнал голос Серидзавы.

Из сна к бодрствованию он перешел со скоростью спутника, запущенного на орбиту. Сердце дало по газам, как гоночный болид на последнем витке трассы, и теперь бухало об ребра так, что Идзаки отстраненно подумал: если он умрет от тахикардии, получится пиздец как глупо. 

Токаджи зашевелился рядом, посмотрел на перекошенное лицо Идзаки и аккуратно вынул свой телефон из его окаменевших пальцев.

– Ну? – уточнил он у терпеливо ожидавшего на линии Серидзавы.

Идзаки падал в бездну. Ему даже в самом кошмарном сне не могло присниться, что они так позорно спалятся. И перед кем? Перед Серидзавой! 

– Угу. Угу. Ладно. И тебе, – тем временем сонно бормотал в трубку Токаджи.

Когда тот наконец нажал отбой, Идзаки резко вскочил с кровати и начал собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. 

– Далеко собрался? – хмуро поглядел на его метания Токаджи. 

Идзаки и сам не знал, далеко или нет, – может, в другой город, а может, лучше сразу в другую страну. 

– Почему ты все время думаешь, что окружающие тупее тебя, блондинка? 

По мнению Идзаки, на риторические вопросы отвечать было не обязательно, особенно когда ты очень занят поиском своего второго носка, но Токаджи так легко никогда не сдавался.

– Помнишь, – ухмыльнулся он, выловив пачку сигарет из одеяльного кома, – как однажды в баре на мне повисла какая-то девка? Ты два дня со мной после этого не разговаривал… 

– Тебе показалось, – тут же помрачнел Идзаки. Тот случай он вспоминать не любил. За то, что тогда проявил слабость, признал, что ему не безразлично, он злился на себя даже больше, чем на Токаджи. 

– …а потом еще неделю не давал, – не обратил на него внимания Токаджи. – Так вот, когда ты сбежал жаловаться своему Киришиме, ко мне подсел Макисэ и полвечера втирал, насколько круто быть верным. 

Идзаки пока не понял, куда тот клонит, но уже почувствовал, как в животе скручивается нехорошее предчувствие. 

Токаджи неторопливо закурил и продолжил:

– А помнишь, как ты по пьяни ебнулся с кровати и расквасил себе нос? 

Идзаки помнил. Ладно бы это был только нос, но синяк расползся под оба глаза, и он целую неделю выглядел, как ебучая панда. Очки пришлось носить даже в сумерках. 

– Чё, блять, за пятиминутка ностальгии? – настороженно спросил он.

– На следующий день Токио с Миками-бразерс чуть на мне три дырки не просверлили своими осуждающими взглядами. И тем же вечером, по пути домой, я «совершенно случайно» встретился с Такией, который «совершенно случайно» пообещал оторвать мне яйца, если ты еще раз придешь в синяках. Так что, – заключил Токаджи, – больше либо не пей, либо не падай. Мои яйца нам еще пригодятся. 

Вот ублюдки, подумал Идзаки, физически чувствуя, как у него вытягивается лицо. Мало того, что они как-то пронюхали про них с Токаджи, так еще и радостно влезли не в свое дело. Он им что, баба? Они его совсем за слабака, неспособного за себя постоять, считают?! Ладно Генджи, от лидера Идзаки такую «заботу», стиснув зубы, еще стерпел бы, но Маки и близнецы у него за эти выверты сполна теперь дерьма хлебнут. 

– Кстати, – невинно уточнил Токаджи, просовывая окурок в горлышко пустой бутылки из-под пива, – не могу понять, почему все думают, что я тебя тут бью и насилую, а, Идзаки? Что ты им такое рассказываешь?

К сожалению, Идзаки сразу вспомнил, что он рассказывал и кому. В подробностях. И лица их при этом вспомнил. А он-то все думал, чего Генджи так корежит, когда в очередной раз расписывал, как зажигал с темпераментной телочкой все выходные.

– Хули ты все это время молчал, уебок?! – справедливо поинтересовался он.

– Да интересно было, когда до тебя, такого умного, дойдет, наконец, – нахально улыбнулась ему его «темпераментная телочка» и приглашающее похлопала по кровати рядом с собой.

"Прибью", – твердо решил Идзаки и, недолго думая, спикировал на Токаджи, как бомбардировщик на вражескую базу, целясь кулаком в нос. Но Токаджи к нападению был готов и от первого удара увернулся. Этот дебил, похоже, вообще воспринял злость Идзаки как прелюдию, сходу радостно облапав его за поясницу и ниже. Идзаки тут же осознал, что так и не оделся до конца, а носки и натянутая на изнанку майка от контратаки Токаджи не спасали совершенно. 

– Руки нахуй убрал! – рявкнул он, стараясь вывернуться и врезать мордатому как следует. Токаджи щекотно выдохнул ему в шею и убрал руки, куда просили. Бить по почкам того, кто в прямом смысле держит тебя за яйца, показалось Идзаки вдруг слишком экстремальным развлечением. 

Через полчаса, когда они отдышались, Токаджи с видом знатока оценил следы зубов на своем предплечье и многозначительно хмыкнул:

– Приду завтра в майке с короткими рукавами, пусть все видят, что отношения у нас равноправные, и я в них тоже страдаю.

– Даже не думай, мудак, – предупредил Идзаки, – а то я всем расскажу, что ты любишь обниматься. 

– Угу, заодно расскажи, насколько тебе это нравится, – предложил Токаджи и сонно подгреб Идзаки к себе под бок.

«Отношения». Оказывается, у них с Токаджи «отношения», – думал про себя Идзаки. И все давно в курсе такого положения вещей. Кроме него. Ахуеть. 

Нельзя весь этот пиздец оставить безнаказанным. Надо разработать план мести, решил Идзаки, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон. Вот прямо завтра с утра начать думать – Токаджи размеренно дышал ему в затылок. Или на следующей неделе – прохладный вдох, теплый выдох. По крайней мере, в этом месяце. Максимум – в следующем. 

Ну, до конца года уж точно. Да…

**Author's Note:**

> за беттинг спасибо - Солерно


End file.
